


Caught in the Act

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Oops, a 5 year old walked in on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Logan walked in on Riker and Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest thing I have ever written since I started writing when I was 13. SOYEAH. This was also the very first short story I wrote 1) in the Riker/Jeff universe and 2) in a lecture...but in my defense I wasn't learning jack shit in BIO 1 at the time cuz Polson was a nark and hated freshman.

"No, Mom. Everything is fine," Riker breathed into his phone as he came to a stop at a traffic light.

"Alright, honey. Just making sure none of you are taking on too much," Miri responded. Riker smiled to himself.

"Mom, we've been out of the house for almost five years now, we know how to handle ourselves," he told her as he made the left turn he had been waiting at.

"I know. I still like to check up on you guys every once in a while though," she said. Riker laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"You send Curt, Maya, and Alyssa over to check on us all the time. Not to mention Eliana, Blaine, and Arya," Riker said. "On top of that we get Carter and Lily's siblings as well."

"At least I know you're safe," Miri replied. Riker snorted, pulling into the parking lot of the complex he, Jeff, Carter, and Lily lived in.

"Mmh. Well, I'm back at the apartment now. I'll talk to you later," Riker breathed.

"Alright, honey. I love you," Miri told him. He smiled.

"Love you too, Mom," he replied before hanging up and then getting out of the car, grabbing his backpack.

"Hey, Riker," Carter said as Riker walked through the door.

"Hey," Riker replied, dropping his backpack onto the bench near the front door and sliding out of his shoes.

"Meds!" Lily's voice suddenly called out.

"I know!" Riker replied, walking to the kitchen where he had left his pill bottle that morning when he had left in a rush after discovering he was late for class.

"Good boy!" Lily exclaimed. Carter snorted with laughter and Riker smiled, rolling his eyes as he went to go take his medicine.

"Uncle Riker!" a high voice suddenly squeaked as a small force ran into his legs. His eyes widened and he coughed, choking on the water he had just attempted to drink.

"Ugh, Logan, don't do that when I'm drinking," Riker coughed, turning around to see Logan staring up at him, her big, blue eyes widened.

"Sorry," she whispered. Riker smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"It's okay, just don't do it again," he told her, kissing her cheek. She giggled happily and then threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her chubby cheek again as he picked her up.

"Uncle Riker, I get to stay with you until Mommy and Daddy get back," Logan said, fingers twining behind Riker's neck.

"I know," Riker chuckled as he carried her to the living room where Lily was.

"Didja get him, Logan?" Lily asked.

"I did!" Logan exclaimed excitedly as Riker laughed.

"Yep, but now it is time for Uncle Riker to take a nap because he's had a  _long_  day," Riker said, placing Logan on her feet.

"I only take a five minute nap, 'cause I'm  _five_ ," Logan said. Riker and Lily both laughed.

"So that means I get a  _twenty-two_  minute nap," Riker added. Logan sighed heavily, dropping to the floor near Lily.

"Okay," she added, pouting slightly. Riker chuckled and kissed the top of her head before heading back to the room he shared with Jeff.

"Riker?" Jeff's voice called out from the bathroom when Riker opened the bedroom door.

"Nope, it's Logan," Riker chuckled, shutting the door.

"You take your meds?" Jeff asked.

"Yep!" Riker replied, falling face first onto their bed.

"Mkay!" Jeff said before things fell silent, except for the sound of Logan's voice telling Lily and Carter a story. Riker felt weight on the bed next to him and someone wrap their arms over him, chin rested on his shoulder.

"Jeffry, why are you  _wet_?" Riker asked, feeling water seeping through his shirt.

"Because I just showered," Jeff replied, snorting slightly. At this, Riker rolled over onto his back.

"Oh really?" Riker asked, one eyebrow raised. Jeff smirked, resting himself across Riker's chest.

"Mhm," Jeff finally replied.

"Mmh, you should have waited for me," Riker told Jeff, who giggled.

"I think we've conserved enough water this week," Jeff added. Riker snorted, running his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"Nope," Riker said before pulling Jeff's face to his. Jeff giggled against Riker's lips and Riker smiled back in response. Then, Riker pushed his tongue into Jeff's mouth and Jeff let out a small moan, causing Riker's smile to widen slightly.

"Mmh…wait," Jeff suddenly said, pulling away after a few minutes of grinding together. Righer sighed.

"Hm?" Riker asked, looking up at Jeff.

"I don't want to right now," Jeff said. Riker's eyebrows shot up and Jeff snorted. "It's just that you are in a  _dominant_  mood and I am still a bit sore from Wednesday."

"Mmh, well that time you  _wanted_  to take it  _hard_ ," Riker breathed, running his nose along Jeff's neck. Jeff giggled again.

"I know. But I don't want to right now, so I'm going for your next favorite alternative," Jeff whispered. Riker immediately groaned, hips bucking up.

"Oh god,  _yes_ ," Riker gasped, already attempting to push his pants and boxers down. Jeff chuckled.

"Remember to try and keep quiet, your five year old niece is here," Jeff added, pulling Riker's boxers and pants down to his ankles. They'd discovered long ago that Riker was always the loudest when he was on the receiving end of a blowjob.

"Oh,  _shut up_  and put your mouth where we both want it," Riker complained, hips bucking up again. Jeff smirked, but then obeyed. Riker immediately took in a sharp breath, eyes rolling back as Jeff began to move his head, using just the right amount of tongue and teeth.

Riker fought to keep quiet, grabbing tightly at the blankets as Jeff hummed around him. He could feel Jeff smiling around him and Riker let out a small moan, hips thrusting up into Jeff's mouth.

The heat was coiling in Riker's abdomen as he got closer to the edge and he clutched at the blankets, the other hand moving to Jeff's hair. Jeff just hummed once again and Riker choked on a breath, gut clenching as his hips thrust up again and he was so close…

"Uncle Jeffy! Lily… _ah_!" a small voice suddenly screeched. Both Riker and Jeff's eyes widened and Jeff pulled off Riker quickly with an obscene  _pop_!

"Logan!" Riker exclaimed, pulling a blanket over himself. Logan just stared between Riker and Jeff, her eyes just as wide as theirs. Then, Lily appeared.

"Logan, I told you to  _knock_ ," Lily hissed, grabbing the shocked five year old.

"But, Lily! Uncle Jeffy looked like he was  _eating_  Uncle Riker!" Logan exclaimed. Lily snorted at the choice of words, as did Carter from the living room.

"No, no, Logan. He was just giving Riker a massage," Lily said, winking at Jeff and Riker before closing the door and walking off. Riker and Jeff exchanged a wide eyed glance.

"Curt and Maya are going to  _murder_  us," Riker breathed. Jeff just nodded in agreement, not knowing what else to say as they heard Logan say, "That was  _not_  a twenty-two minute nap!"


End file.
